sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Scotland
The Kingdom of Scotland is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1723 AD (3725 IA) . Major cities include it's capital, Dùn Dé, Obar Dheathain and Ulapul. It is considered one of the two less powerfull yet still influential nations in Britain, alongside Wales. Originally called the Kingdom of Fotla, one the Pictish Kingdoms in the area. Fotla conquered Fidach in 536 and Cait in 581, after which the King of Fotla assumed the title of "King of Alba". List of Kings * Nechtan I 294-298 AD * Fotlaig I 298-310 * Cruithne I 310-324 * Drest I 324-342 * Nechtan II 342-351 * Máel Coluim I 351-362 * Cirech I 362-366 * Domnall I 366-371 * Cinaed I 371-396 * Drest II 396-406 * Fortriu I 406-432 * Drest III 432-449 * Indrechtach I 449-463 * Talorc I 463-475 * Drest IV 475-493 * Girom I 493-512 * Indrechtach II 512-527 * Drest V 527-541 * Fortriu II 541-545 * Drest VI 545-562 * Cinaed II 562-570 * Nechtan III 570-584, First "King of Alba" * Drest VII 584-597 * Cailtram I 597-604 * Indrechtach III 604-621 * Galan I 621-628 * Cinaed III 628-644 * Drest VIII 644-662 * Talorc II 662-675 * Fidach I 675-684 * Nechtan IV 684-703 * Cailtram II 703-711 * Drest IX 711-714 * Indrechtach IV 714-730 * Gartnait I 730-745 * Fortriu III 745-763 * Talorc III 763-785 * Drest X 785-811 * Girom II 811-825 * Cinaed IV 825-830 * Cruithne II 830-842 * Bridei I 842-861 * Fortriu IV 861-876 * Fotlaig II 876-893 * Indrechtach V 893-902 * Cailtram III 902-919 * Nechtan V 919-937 * Taran I 937-956 * Domnall II 956-966 * Drest XI 966-981 * Cinaed V 981-1004 * Galan II 1004-1023 * Domnall III 1023-1039 * Cinioch I 1039-1050 * Nechtan VI 1050-1066 * Drest XII 1066-1084 * Cruithne III 1084-1086 * Gartnait II 1086-1106 * Ainftech I 1106-1118 * Galan III 1118-1124 * Drest XIII 1124-1141 * Fotlaig III 1141-1150 * Cirech II 1150-1168 * Cailtram IV 1168-1175 * Gartnait III 1175-1189 * Nechtan VII 1189-1211 * Alpín I 1211-1229 * Domnall IV 1229-1246 * Cirech III 1246-1255 * Conall I 1255-1281 * Cinaed VI 1281-1293 * Drest XIV 1293-1299 * Fotlaig IV 1299-1315 * Máel Coluim II 1315-1333 * Indrechtach VI 1333-1351 * Cruithne IV 1351-1365 * Domnall V 1365-1382 * Galan IV 1382-1398 * Conall II 1398-1420 * Eógan I 1420-1442 * Nechtan VIII 1442-1464 * Fortriu V 1464-1489 * Taidg I 1489-1506 * Óengus I 1506-1514 * Cruithne V 1514-1538 * Óengus II 1538-1552 * Domnall VI 1552-1567 * Drest XV 1567-1583 * Indrechtach VII 1583-1596 * Máel Coluim III 1596-1612 * Talorc IV 1612-1635 * Fortriu VI 1635-1650 * Nechtan IX 1650-1673 * Alpín II 1673-1693 * Galan V 1693-1716 * Domnall VII 1716-1737 * Cirech IV 1737-1752 * Bridei II 1752-1770 * Fotlaig V 1770-1787 * Gartnait IV 1787-1809 * Drest XVI 1809-1826 * Alpín III 1826-1855 * Uurad I 1855-1881 * Bridei III 1881- ** Crown Prince Eógan